


el vestido verde

by awildcur



Series: it ain't ez being the golden boy [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes & Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Series: it ain't ez being the golden boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194782
Kudos: 1





	el vestido verde

The chime of your cell phone notifies you to a new message. Grabbing it, you can’t help the smile that stretches across your face when you see the “Ezekiel🥰💘” on the screen.

“ _Clubhouse party for this new Mayan tonight 💪 need my girl there,”_ he texts.

“ _Oh? Tryna show me off?”_ you reply with a wink emoji.

“ _Always, hermosa.”_

EZ gives you the details and you immediately begin racking your brain over what to wear as you head to the shower. You want as much time to get ready as possible. You imagine several outfits but none of them feel right. You just want EZ to feel proud to have you on his arm – which he would no matter what you wore. But this is different. He’s a patch now.

_Wait, does that mean I’m his old lady?_ The thought pops in your head as you wrap yourself with a towel.

Once in your bedroom, you head straight to the closet. You pull out a pair of jeans and one of your favorite tops. But once you look at the outfit spread out on your bed, you second guess it. It’s a special night for EZ, and you want to look special for him – _whatever that means_.

Back to your closet, you sort through the various items and sigh heavily when you don’t find the Perfect Outfit. You’re about to give up and go with what you originally picked out, when you look way back in the closet, and something green catches your eye.

You pull the dress out, your fingers toying with the pretty material as you look it over. You almost forgot you even had it, not usually one for dresses. But once you lay eyes on it, you just know you have to wear it.

It’s been a while since you’ve worn it, but you remember the neckline being low enough for a peek of cleavage. From your lingerie drawer, you pick out EZ’s favorite set of yours.

Once the outfit is on and your and makeup is done, you text EZ with an “I’m ready for you” and wait.

Your ears perk up when you hear the roar of his bike about five minutes later. Throwing a quick glance to the mirror, you check your hair and makeup once more. The heavy thud of his boots outside the door gets closer, and you walk out to greet him.

“Babe-” EZ starts to call out, but stops in his tracks once he lays eyes on you.

His eyes roam all over you, and his parted lips start to turn up into your favorite smile. He looks at you as if he’s trying to memorize every inch of you – and you know he can.

EZ ambles towards you, smiling wide, with his hands out to touch you as soon as he can. He wraps his arms around you and looks down at your body, letting out a low whistle of appreciation – the little peek under your neckline catching his attention.

Looking up at you through his lashes, he licks his lips before asking, “What’s the occasion?”

“What? Are we not going to a party for _you_ , Mr. New Mayan?” you playfully respond.

“That’s what they’re calling it but it’s just an excuse to get wasted.”

“Still,” you insist. “I wanted to look good for you.”

“Baby, you always look good for me,” he says and pulls you closer to him.

You roll your eyes but allow EZ to pull you into a kiss. His hands grip at your body, pulling you flush against him. A moan escapes from your throat and he smiles into the kiss.

“Baby,” he whispers against your lips.

“Hmm?”

His hands slide to your lower back and he says, “I can’t let you wear this.”

You swiftly pull back, eyebrows pulled together in confusion as you look at him. “What do you mean? Why not?” you demand. Then a thought suddenly pops up, and you give a short laugh and start to tease, “Are you gonna be jealous?”

EZ raises his chin but smiles at your teasing. “That might be part of it,” he says, “but there’s another reason.”

“Oh?” you ask, brows raised in a challenge. “And what’s that?”

The amusement is evident in his voice as he says, “How do you expect to ride on the back of my bike with that on?” He punctuates the question with a nod at your dress.

A low, resigned “fuck” tumbles from your lips. EZ starts to laugh and you can’t help but join him, burying your face into his chest.

“I can’t believe I didn’t even think of that,” you groan. Feeling foolish, you shake your head at yourself. Your boyfriend just smiles, his shoulders shaking with laughter, and his eyes crinkled at the corners as he looks at you, loving every part of who you are.

With a sigh, you start to disentangle yourself from EZ’s embrace, and announce, “I’m gonna go change.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” he calls and catches your arm, bringing you back to him. “Not just yet. I wanna enjoy you in this dress,” he finishes and slides his hands down over your ass.

You match his grin and question, “Oh, yeah? Shouldn’t we be getting to the clubhouse?”

EZ’s hands travel to the hem of your dress, gathering the material before pulling it up to your waist. He picks you up and your legs immediately wrap around him.

“I’m a patch now, amor,” he says as he carries you into the bedroom. “They can wait for me.”


End file.
